I Kissed A Boy
by Koneko-Hiruka
Summary: Antonio is out with his friends for a night of fun and mischief.


_**This is my first Hetalia story (well to be posted) and its dedicated to Lady-Pyrien. Anyway do let me know what you think of it. Who knows. Depending on how many reviews I get, I might extend it to a chapter story or do a sequel. No guarantees though.**_

_**Disclaimer: My name is NOT Himaruya Hidekaz hence I don't own Hetalia. Simple as that.**_

* * *

Three men stepped into the new club. They looked around before sitting at the bar. The brunet of the group smiled ordering their drinks as his albino and blond companions looked around the club. They had gotten here early so there weren't many people. The drinks were placed before them and the brunet grabbed his tequila. He looked to the crowd on the dance floor and smiled.

This was the usual beginning for the night for the self proclaimed Bad Touch Trio. The blond smiled as he spotted a shorter male with messy looking blond hair.

"I'll be starting the night," he said as he left his seat, leaving his wine with his friends.

The two watched him and immediately the brunet's green eyes widened, "That is a bad choice."

The albino looked to him and grabbed his beer, taking a huge gulp, "Warum, Toni?"

"Oh just watch, mi amigo," Antonio chuckled sipping his tequila.

Shortly after he said that, their friend reached the other male and grabbed his target turning them to face him. Without hesitation, he kissed the other male. Antonio winced as, not long after the kiss, his friend was punched in the face.

The Spaniard laughed, "That is what I meant, Gilbert."

Gilbert looked to him, "How did you know that was going to be the reaction?"

A shrug as the darker male drank more of his tequila, "You could say I have history with him."

The blond finally joined his friends and grabbed his wine to drink some. He was now sporting a lovely black eye. They looked over to him in question.

"Oui?" he said not having to look to his companions to know they were looking at him.

Antonio laughed, "You're going to have a fun time explaining to the make-up artists how you got that one, Francis."

The addressed blond sighed, shaking his head, "Some people have no sense of l'amour."

Gilbert laughed, "Maybe you should learn to leave before the guy has a chance to see your face."

Francis looked sharply at the albino, "Are you saying I'm not attractive?"

"Maybe I am," he said with a smirk before laughing, "Or maybe I'm saying you'd get hit less if you didn't stick around hoping for more."

"Then lets see your theory put into action, mon ami," the Frenchman suggested.

The silver haired male nodded as he started to scan the crowd. There were so many people, but he refused to pick someone unless they were as "awesome" as him. He frowned and took another gulp of his beer. Suddenly, he spotted someone that had just come in. He smirked as he inspected the shy looking blond from a distance. Yeah, he's the one.

With that, he placed down his beer, got up, and headed straight for the male who had stopped and seemed to be looking for someone. The smirk was still on his face as he reached the male. He grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

Francis shook his head, "He always goes for the defenseless looking ones."

Antonio laughed watching their friend; "Maybe that is why he only ends up hurt if they are with someone."

They both watched in amusement as the kiss ended and Gilbert turned to come back to his friends. He sat down and picked up his beer to finish it, "That's how you do it, Frenchie."

"I don't expect you to understand the finesse of love, brute," the blond said, rolling his eyes and sipping his wine.

The Spaniard sitting between them laughed, "Is tonight going to turn into a competition? If so, you can keep count for yourselves."

One too many times had they done that and then the loser would be too drunk and say he was showing favoritism. He certainly didn't want to be put into that situation again. The last time he went home with a split lip and massive knot on his head that didn't go away for a week.

His companions looked at him and both smiled. He looked confused from one to the other and back again, partly scared of what they might be thinking.

The Frenchman spoke first, "Are you actually going to join in on the fun then?"

The brunet laughed softy, "No."

Gilbert smirked, "Ja. How could you even ask him that, Franny? After all, he's not awesome enough to go up and kiss a girl he doesn't know. So how in the hell can you expect him to lay one on a random guy?"

Francis could tell their Prussian friend was trying to goad him into doing it so joined in, "Of course. How foolish of me, mon ami. Our innocent Antonio could never do something as promiscuous as this."

The Spaniard frowned, "Ay! When did I ever say I couldn't? I just don't want to!"

"Using those tired old excuses?" the Prussian chuckled, "How unawesome."

"But it's fine," the blond added, "We understand perfectly. You're just way too inexperienced."

Antonio growled in annoyance, "Fine! Shut it already. Mierda!"

His green eyes scanned the people. Finally, two males sitting together and talking caught his eye. One had light auburn hair and smiled as he talked with the other who had dark reddish brown hair and seemed annoyed. He got up, not seeing the triumphant grins his friends wore, and walked over to the table.

Both males looked up at him. He leaned down towards the one with darker hair and kissed him. He didn't notice the surprised look on either males' faces. After he'd snapped out of it, the male he was kissing started trying to push him away, but he slipped an arm around his shoulders. Finally, he pulled away from him and released him before walking away, leaving his target to scream profanities at him.

He sat down in his seat and looked to both of his amused friends, "There! Happy?"

As he grabbed his tequila and quickly downed the rest of it, his friends started laughing as they both clapped him on the back. After his friends approached a couple of more people, they went to talking and enjoying their drinks.

Francis looked down, considering if he wanted to fondle his friend, when he saw a piece of paper stick from his back pocket, "Mon ami, what is that is your pocket?"

Antonio looked to his friend in confusion, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper folded in half. He unfolded and blinked at its contents. It held the name 'Lovino Vargas' with a number below the name.

"Who is that?" Antonio asked as his friends shrugged.

None of them noticed the light auburn haired male smiling as he stood not too far from them at the bar waiting to order drinks for himself and his brother.


End file.
